


Day 6: Wedding

by RiverKaze



Series: KlanceWeek 2018 (June) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, I am bad at tags, Klance Week, Klance Week 2018, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Self-Doubt, Shay is a good friend, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKaze/pseuds/RiverKaze
Summary: Lance was helping Hunk and Shay with their wedding but all he could thing about was if he'd ever get the change to do these things with Keith.





	Day 6: Wedding

“Man, you and Shay,” Lance said with a dreamy sigh, “I still can’t believe it.”

“I know,” Hunk said shaking a bit, “I can’t believe it either.”

They were currently getting their suits fitted for the wedding and Lance couldn’t have been happier for his friends at that moment. With all the thoughts of weddings and all the organising that went with them, he kept thinking of what Keith would say if he proposed to him. He let out a sigh at the idea. Sure, they had been together for going on 5 years now but he wasn’t sure if that kind of commitment would be too much for Keith.

“Do you think Keith would say yes?” Lance questioned absently as he drifted over to inspect Hunk’s suit closer. The blazer was a pastel yellow colour with gold embroidery of odd shapes that Lance couldn’t make heads or tails of.

“Yes to what, buddy, I need more context than that,” Hunk said with a chuckle, he was currently examining fabrics and such for Lance’s own suit as his was almost complete. Only the hem of the pants needed altering, he’d already been here prior with Shiro for his suit.

Lance hummed, then looked up from his musings to Hunk, “What?”

“You were wondering if Keith would say yes, and I’m asking to what?” Hunk shook his head, he was well used to Lance getting distracted.

“Oh, ah, um,” Lance stuttered going a bit red in the face, “If I proposed, do you… do you think he’d say yes?”

Hunk pulled Lance into a big hug before letting him go again, “I’m sure he’d say yes.” Hunk motioned Lance over to the tailor to get his measurements for his own suit. “I have to tell Shay,” Hunk said enthusiastically, grabbing his phone and typing out a message now that Lance wasn’t allowed to move. He could only glare at Hunk’s scheming smile, “She is totally going to want to help you.”

Lance groaned but knew his fate was sealed when Hunk revealed the sent text to him. All he could do was stand there. He really hoped that Shay didn’t tell anyone else.

~~~

Lance was never really a lucky person and it was that fact that made him believe he must be cursed. Because, apparently, everyone knows now. Well, everyone but Keith, thankfully. He wanted to curse himself for saying anything in the first place but he didn’t have the time anymore. Everyone wanted to help or needed help with Hunk and Shay’s wedding and they all seemed to have questions about some thing or another for him.

He was currently with the girls, Shay, Allura, and surprisingly Pidge, picking out flower arrangements for the wedding. Shay had asked him to come along saying that Hunk had no sense when it comes to flowers. Lance knew she was right about his best friend but it didn’t stop him from preening at being picked to come along. 

They were all strolling silently through the selection of flowers when Allura spoke up, “So, when are you going to ask Keith?”

Lance knew they would have said something sooner or later, he had been quietly praying for later, so he knew it was inevitable. He thought for a second about playing dumb about the question but knew that would only be drawing it out and he didn’t want that either, so he ignored it for the minute. He avoided eye contact with all of them and continued to peruse the flowers until he felt a small someone elbowing him in the back. Damn Pidge. He turned and glared at the gremlin, though once he was turned fully he saw the expectant and excited looks on Allura and Shay and that made him crack.

“I haven’t really thought about it,” He lied and shrugged, turning to pick up and inspect a flower. Carnation, he thought. He had in fact been thinking of asking Keith for the last year, he just didn’t have the courage to do it. Sometimes he doubted Keith even wanted that sort of life with him.

“You’re a bad liar, Lance,” Shay said with a smile, she moved to Lance’s side and wrapped an arm around his waist. She took the flower from his hand and inspected it herself before she placed it behind his ear with a kiss on his cheek, “you know, you can talk to us, right?”

Lance fidgeted with his fingers, not looking up at Shay as she gazed at him, waiting. He let out a long breath before looking up at her and smiled slightly. “Yeah, I know. I’m just kind of …”

“Scared?” Shay asked and waited for Lance to nod before continuing. “I was too, when I asked Hunk.”

“I’m glad you did,” He said bumping shoulders with Shay in a friendly manner, “because I know Hunk was too chicken to.” Lance’s own words seem to echo in his mind, he doesn’t think he will ever be able to ask Keith at this rate. 

“Then be like me,” Shay said with her face set in determination, Hunk was definitely a lucky man, “be scare, be jittery, stumble over your words, but ask the man you love to send the rest of your lives together.”

Lance smiled at her, maybe he could do it. He still had doubts but maybe they were based on nothing but his own bad thoughts.

“Also,” Pidge chimed in with a grimace across her face, “you two have been disgustingly in love forever now, just get hitched already.”

A choir of ‘Pidge’ rang out from Allura and Shay, Lance could only laugh at Pidge’s bluntness. It was just like her to get down to the point and it kind of lifted Lance’s spirits more that he will admit to the little gremlin.

~~~

Lance was going to ask tonight and he was beyond nervous. It was the day of Hunk and Shay’s wedding, everything was set up at Shay’s parents estate, and they were just finishing the food at the reception. Lance felt bad for doing it the day of his best friend’s big day but Hunk had told him it was a good idea. Shay had thought it was a good idea too and had told him to use the outdoor seating area to propose. He had helped set up that area with fairy lights and the flowers they had picked at the florist. The area was beautiful and mainly served the purpose of getting photos taken. So it was currently empty as everyone was either; still eating, chatting, or hitting the dance floor.

He had asked Keith to meet him after he was finished eating and now that he had to wait for Keith Lance was starting to sweat. He took off the royal blue blazer that he’d gotten with Hunk, not wanting his sweat to cause it to smell. He then took the small box out of the pocket before setting the blazer down on one of the outside tables before heading over to the small gazebo they had set up. It was just a small portable one but with the flowers weaved into the lattice it looked like it had been there for years.

Lance was sitting down and marvelling at the work Shiro, Matt, Coran and himself had all put into the outdoor setting when a cough from behind caused him to jump off his seat and fall to the floor. He looked up at his new spot on the ground to find Keith looking at him with a fond look in his eyes and one side of his mouth ticked up in a small smirk. Lance got up from him position and motioned for Keith to sit on the chair opposite the one he had just vacated.

Lance felt the small box, now in his pants pocket, and took a deep breath. He was going to do this quick so he wouldn’t lose his nerve. But he wasn’t sure where to start. It was only after Keith finally spoke that he realised a hello would have been a good idea.

“So, um, what did you want to talk about?” Keith said slow and cautious, it made Lance realise that he hadn’t said anything in the last 5 minutes and he probably looked like he was going to tell Keith something bad.

“Will you marry me?” Lance said frozen in place and in such a rush that he wasn’t sure that the words came out properly.

“No.” Keith said at the same time, frowning. Hearing Keith say ‘no’ broke Lance and he felt like he was going to cry. Then Keith seemed to reconsider something and his frown grew into that of confusion instead. “Wait, what did you say?”

Lance couldn’t get the words passed his throat again so he handed Keith the box that he had in his pocket and hoped that was all Keith would expect from him. Lance watched as Keith took the box gingerly and just looked at it for a minute before then opening it up to see the content inside. Inside was a ring, with a small red swirl wrapping all the way around the band. Lance had gotten the ring when he first thought of proposing and he knew what it looked like from heart.

“Ah,” Keith kept staring at the ring for a while then finally pulled it out of the box to inspect closer. Lance was still frozen in place, with tear stinging his eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall just yet, that would happen when he was alone and could cry himself asleep. He looked at Keith who seemed to be just as motionless as him.

Keith finally moved by putting the box on the table before putting the ring on his right ring finger, Lance wondered for a second if Keith knew that was the wrong finger or not. Keith then surged forward and crushed Lance in a hug. Lance felt beyond confused.

“I thought you were going to say we should break up,” Keith whispered to him. “Lance,” he pulled back to look Lance with a serious expression, “I do want to marry you, yes.”

“What?” Lance said dumbfounded, he felt like he’d shutdown and now had to reboot before he could function and process anything properly. “I … What?”

“Lance,” Keith said as he got down on one knee and pulled his own box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a ring that’s only difference to Keith’s was the blue swirl it had instead of red. “Will you marry me?”

Lance let out a startled laugh and put the ring on his right hand like Keith. He pulled Keith up from the ground and placed a kiss on his lips. “Yes.” He watched Keith expression soften and he couldn’t and didn’t want to stop the enlightened feeling that spread through him.

Keith was going to be his forever and Lance couldn’t wait.


End file.
